1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility posts for hanging accessories and, more specifically, to a segmented utility post for outdoor use having an array of accessory units that may be selectively installed thereon by the user as needed.
The primary components of the present invention comprise a multi-segmented post member, a cup-holding element, an elongate horizontal plate member for hanging bags and other such items, and a clothes-hanging element having a plurality of hook members extending therefrom. The multi-segmented post member comprises a bottom post segment, at least one medial post segment and a top post segment. The various post segments have compatible male and female threads on their respective ends for establishing a rectilinear connection to the mating post segment. The bottom segment has a first end, which is tapered for easy insertion in sand or turf, and a second end having threaded male portion. Each medial post segment has a threaded male portion and a threaded female recess on the opposing end. The top post member has a threaded female recess in the lower end and a substantially planar top. The threaded male portions of the post segments are radially offset from the outer circumference to form retaining flanges for the accessory units. The ends of the post segments with the threaded female recesses have a similar retaining flange.
The accessory units have central recesses with a diameter slightly greater than the threaded male portion but less than the diameter of the post segment thereby enabling the user to engage the accessory unit with the post segment during assembly by inserting the threaded male portion through the central recess. Once the accessory unit is seated on the retaining flange, the user threads the threaded female recess of the next post segment onto the threaded male portion with the accessory unit thereby firmly binding the accessory unit therebetween.
The present invention breaks down into a plurality of smaller components for placement in the mesh tote bag for transport and storage. When the present invention is assembled and installed the mesh tote bag may be hung from the clothes-hanger element or the utility hanger for the placement of articles.
An elastic cord is provided that is secured on one end to the retaining recess of one post segment and on the other to the retaining recess on another post segment. The elastic cord is used to retain articles in a versatile, accessible manner.
An auger-like tip on the tapered end of the bottom post segment may also be included to securely anchor the beach utility post. The user may grasp the utility handle on the fully assembled beach utility post to provide greater leverage when rotating the post to burrow the auger-like tip deeper into the ground for the enhanced stability thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other utility post devices designed for securing articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 670,144 issued to C. E. Bond on Mar. 18, 1901.
Another patent was issued to S. Kopmar on Sep. 3, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,109. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,338 was issued to B. C. Sharp on Feb. 9, 1960 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 20, 1962 to J. Pipe as U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,960.
Another patent was issued to L. N. Bowden on Nov. 30, 1971 as U.S. Pat No. 3,624,732. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,191 was issued to R. Weaver on May 15, 1979. Another was issued to R. J. Kenney on Sep. 1, 1992 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,108 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 7, 1994 to Cheol J. Lee as U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,189. Another patent was issued to T. Chalk on May 4, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,571. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,926 was issued to C. C. Huang on Feb. 1, 2000. Another was issued to D. U. Brumfield on Sep. 3, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,172.
In a combination with a stake having transverse openings, a bracket comprising an arm or shank adjustable in the transverse opening of the stake and provided at one end with a shelf and having its opposite end constructed to hold the vessel in suspension, substantially as specified.
An attachment for a beach umbrella comprising a rigid disc having a central aperture and a plurality of apertures around said central aperture, a smaller central member secured beneath said disc and provided with apertures registering with the apertures in said disc, beverage receptacles secured in position between said disc and provided with apertures registering with the apertures in said disc, beverage receptacles secured in position between said disc and said central member in alignment with those apertures around the central aperture, a tubular collar depending from said central member axially of the central apertures for the sliding passage of a beach umbrella shaft and means for clamping the collar and hence the attachment to such shaft.
A support for beach articles comprising an upright column, a flat vertical member, a lower horizontal member, and an upper horizontal member, the column having a vertical slot formed in the upper end, the flat vertical member passing through the slot of the column and having horizontal slots, the lower horizontal member engaging in one of the horizontal slots of the vertical member and having a circular opening surrounding the column and the upper horizontal member engaging in another of the horizontal slots of the vertical member and extending laterally of the column.
A knocked down clothes rack structure comprising a base; a rectilinear hollow post secured to said base, said post having a plurality of apertures spaced about the periphery and located in the sides thereof, a plurality of hangers having flanges thereof abutting against the sides of said post; insert means positionable in said post; said insert means having means for receiving said flanges, and guide means formed on said insert means, said guide means engaging the sides of said post for automatically aligning said means for receiving said flanges with said hanger flanges, said insert means engaging said flanges for clamping them between said insert and said post whereby clothes may be supported from said hangers.
A quick adjustment self-protective beach umbrella tray with a central sleeve having special means for fitting umbrella shafts, including in various embodiments spring retention with and without cooperative thimble inserts. The table is provided with recesses for receiving sundry articles and in one embodiment with stiffening ribs.
A novel article retaining web for use with beach umbrellas is disclosed. The web is designed for use with an umbrella having a central supporting pole, a plurality of spokes pivotally attached thereto and a plurality of struts extending from a position along the pole generally upwardly to engage the spokes to brace the same when the umbrella is in the open position. The web is characterized by a substantially circular flexible net having a central aperture defined therein, a substantially inelastic reinforcing strip disposed around the perimeter of the net, and a plurality of attachments periodically disposed along the reinforcing strip, one for each spoke of the umbrella for suspending the web from the umbrellas spokes. The sizing and spacing of the above-mentioned components is such that article access apertures are created between portions of the umbrella located between the spokes and the portions of the webbing suspended from those spokes.
A portable beach umbrella is provided having a plurality of rotatable accessible utility levels for storing necessary beach equipment. The umbrella also includes a refreshment support member, entertainment devices, and is easily secured to sand or ground for stability while in use.
A coat rack comprising replaceable rack pieces rotatably mounted on a pillar rod and having stationary pieces disposed between each rack piece, an ornamental top mounted to an uppermost stationary piece held in place by a hollow square piece and a corresponding cap piece.
A combination beach towel, tote bag and beach umbrella system including a towel member, an umbrella member and an umbrella support. The towel member has a towel perimeter edge defining a towel shape, a drawstring sleeve provided adjacent to the towel perimeter, and a draw string having a first and second drawstring end positioned through the drawstring sleeve with the first and second drawstring ends extending out from the drawstring sleeve. The umbrella member has an umbrella perimeter defining an umbrella shape corresponding to the towel shape in a manner such that the umbrella perimeter and the towel perimeter can be placed in registration and four elongated, tubular shaped, fabric, pole attachment sleeves open at both ends thereof, each pole attachment sleeve attached to a first side of the umbrella member and extending from the umbrella perimeter radially toward the center of the umbrella member. The umbrella member and the towel members are securable together along their perimeters. The sectional umbrella support includes a two part vertical support pole including an umbrella spike having a diameter sized to pass through the umbrella spike aperture of the towel member, a central support having a first end adapted for connection with the vertical support pole and for horizontal support pole connecting members.
An improved banner pole structure includes a first cylindrical tube, a pole head, a second cylindrical tube, and a bias frictional assembly. The pole head is threadedly coupled to the first cylindrical tube and the first cylindrical tube is telescopically received within the second cylindrical tube. The bias functional assembly is coupled to an end of the first cylindrical tube and frictionally engages an interior wall surface of the second cylindrical tube, responsive to rotation of the first cylindrical tube relative to the second cylindrical tube.
A beach umbrella is supported with a stand having a lower shaft and an upper shaft, with the upper shaft supporting a beach umbrella mast. Before attaching the umbrella mast, the tubular upper shaft serves as an impact tool against a protuberance on the lower shaft, allowing hammering of the lower shaft into composite earth. The upper shaft telescopes onto the lower shaft securing a tray in place against the protuberance after hammering is completed.
While these utility poles devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a multi-segmented central post member with upper, middle, and lower sections having a cup-holding element, a utility member and a clothes-hanging element having a plurality of hook members extending therefrom. The post segments have compatible male and female threads on their respective ends for establishing a rectilinear connection to the mating post segment. The bottom segment has a first end which is tapered for easy insertion in sand or turf. The threaded male portions of the post segments are radially offset from the outer circumference to form retaining flanges for the accessory units. The ends of the post segments with the threaded female recesses have a similar retaining flange. The accessory units have central recesses with a diameter slightly greater than the threaded male portion but less than the diameter of the post segment thereby engaging the post segment during assembly by inserting the threaded male portion through the central recess. A mesh tote bag is provided for transport and storage. An elastic cord is provided wherein one end thereof passes through a retaining aperture of one post segment and the other end thereof passes through the retaining aperture on another post segment. An auger-like tip on the tapered end of the bottom post segment is also disclosed.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments that may be selectively installed thereupon for storing articles common to beach and other such related outdoor activities.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments that may be broken down into easily stored components that can be stored in a mesh tote bag for transport and storage.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments having mesh tote bag that may be suspended from the utility post for containing articles that would otherwise clutter a beach blanket, picnic table or other such recreational area.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments that may be selectively installed by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments that is adjustable in height according to the users needs depending on how many medial post segments are installed therein.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments having a tapered end that may also have an auger-like tip for effective penetration into sand and turf.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments that is simple and easy to use.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a portable, segmented utility post having a plurality of accessory attachments that is inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.